Question: Compute $\dbinom{9}{2}\times \dbinom{7}{2}$.
Explanation: \begin{align*} 
\dbinom{9}{2}\times \dbinom{7}{2} &= \dfrac{9!}{2!7!}\times \dfrac{7!}{2!5!} \\
&= \dfrac{9!}{2!2!5!} \\
&= \dfrac{9\times 8\times 7\times 6}{(2\times 1)\times (2\times 1)} \\
&= 9\times 2\times 7\times 6 \\
&= \boxed{756}.
\end{align*}